Potion Master's Wife
by Maryana Snape
Summary: Hermione and Severus broke their bed. What were they doing? HG/SS


_I don't own any of this characters, they're from the fantastic J.K. Rowling._

_Forgive me any mistakes, English is not my mother language._

* * *

><p>They were very easy to "turn on". A kiss on the neck or a hand running through the back, and they always ended up in bed. Most of people would not expect that kind of thing from Severus Snape, but Hermione Granger was, after all, the brightest witch of her generation.<p>

"Oh Severus", she moaned when he kiss the way down her neck, almost reaching her breasts, while she buried her fingers in his hair. He cupped her breast and teased her nipple with his tongue, and she arched her back while letting out a moan.

"Possess me now, Severus! Please!", she begged, breathless. He grabbed her gently and arranged her on top of him. Then he entered her, and started thrusting deep on her.

"More… More, Severus, please!" His thrusts were so hard that the bed itself was creaking. When suddenly…

_CRASHHHH._

Hermione instantly jumped off the bed, if that bunch of rubbish could still be called a bed.

"Oh my god, we broke the bed, Severus!"

"I think I may have broken something else!", he said faintly, laying down motionless.

"You're kidding, aren't you?"

"I'm afraid not…" he said, fighting back a grimace when trying to move.

"Oh god, are you hurt? Can you move?" She approached him, in the middle of all the "wreckage". She tried to grab him and pull him to the floor, but in vain.

"Try Wingardium Leviosa"

"No, that won't work. I will only hurt you" , she said worried, grabbing her night gown to cover her naked body, and rushing to the living room.

"Hermione. Hermione?"

She approached the fireplace, grabbed some Floo powder and made Floo-connection to Professor McGonagall. "Professor? Professor McGonagall? I know it's incredibly late but I really need help… Are you awake?"

"Fortunately yes, miss Granger. What happened?"

"Severus… kind of had a fall. I don't know what to do"

"OK, I'm going there" In a couple of seconds, Minerva McGonagall appeared on Snape's living room. "So is he OK?"

"Not really, he can't move, I'm afraid he broke something"

"Hermione!", the two women heard from the room "Don't you dare bringing Minerva to here"

"Why, Severus? She is here to help", she said, when they were almost in the door room.

"Because I'm naked, witch!"

Minerva couldn't contain a chuckle, while Hermione didn't know if she should feel embarrassed or should laugh.

"I'm getting Poppy, Hermione. Go dress up your man"

"I can't believe you were really going to bring Minerva here with me being naked" he muttered while she picked some clothes for him.

"So how I'm going to put you on these?" she asked, holding a pair of dark green pajamas trousers and matching shirt.

"I'm not going to have Minerva in my room with me wearing that"

"Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey. And have you thought how ridiculous will you look if are laying there with your usual black clothes and teaching robes? C'mon, let's put this on" With some difficulties, she was able to dress him up, despite his permanent muttering.

Minerva arrived with Poppy and they followed Hermione to the room.

"So Severus, what is the pro- What happened in here, people?, Minerva asked, looking from Hermione to Severus. She blushed and lowered her eyes, while him just rolled his.

"It looks like our dear Hermione and our Severus were having fun." a known wise voice spoke. "Perfectly normal for young people." Dumbledore stepped in the room, with an eccentric nightshirt and matching hat.

"Yeah, this was the only one missing to complete the painting" Severus grumbled, while rolling his eyes.

"Good night, Headmaster. How did you know?"

"Minerva sent word to me, Hermione. So should we do something to help the gentleman?" The two older women agreed. "To work, then!"

Hermione took some steps backward and watched the scene: Severus answered any question with rolling eyes and ironic tone. What she really wanted to do was to approach him and hold his hand, but she knew he would be extremely embarrassed, and she didn't also want to do that in front of her former teachers.

After an hour of watching them trying to rebuild an hexed broken bed, Hermione went to the small kitchen of his husband quarters and prepared four hot chocolate cups. Then returned to the room and handed them to her husband's healers. "Sorry, love, you can't drink laying down". His eyes widened when she called him "love" in front of his colleagues, but she took a gulp on her cup and gave an amused look.

It was almost another hour so that they could find out what was wrong with Severus: it turned it was only a back wrick, from the intense "activity" they were having, and not much from the broken bed, as Dumbledore said.

Hermione lead them to the fireplace and thanked each one before they stepped in it. Dumbledore was the last one, and said to her a twinkle in his eyes and a curious smile "Now you should slow down a bit, if you know what I mean. Severus isn't able for "parties" for now". She smiled and nodded, and he left.

She picked an hot chocolate cup and a plate of cookies and went to the room, where she found him lying in a bunch of pillows. She handed the food to him, and kissed him the forehead. "How are you feeling?"

"Better…" he replied, kissing her cheek. She smiled and turned around to take off her night gown and putting on pink comfortable pajamas. When she turned around, all the cookies and hot chocolate were gone. "You're done already?". He shrugged and said "What do you want? Pain relief potion makes me hungry".

She smiled at him and vanished his plate and cup. Then went to bed and carefully laid aside him. "You know…" she started, running her fingers down his chest, while he, with some effort, managed to put his arm around her "You only have a back wrick. That's very common in middle-aged Muggles"

"OK, you just called your husband middle-aged. Very good, miss Granger. Fifty points from Gryffindor".

"I thought that joke was over"

"You know.. I can't help it" She gave him threatening look "Ok, I'm sorry, no more jokes with houses points" he assured, kissing the top of her head.

"It would be better for us to find a stronger bed. After all, breaking five times so far means this is one is too weak for us"

"Maybe our sex is better than everyone else's"

"Probably. Not everyone gets the chance to sleep with the Potions Master".

"Indeed, Potions Master's wife. Indeed."


End file.
